Correct ballasting of an agricultural tractor with an implement attached to it is possible only with the appropriate experience. Thus, the user needs not only information about the weight and center of gravity of the implement, but he must also be capable of estimating its effect on the axle loads or axle load distribution of the agricultural tractor. This involves hard-to-estimate effects on the part of the soil that is to be worked, which lead to a dynamic shifting of the axle loads in each case according to soil properties when using soil-working implements, including the soil working speed at which the implement is pulled over or through the soil.
Thus, there is a need to develop a method that supports a user of an agricultural tractor in making an evaluation of the correct ballasting.